nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spinzaku - Chapter 1 - Spinzaku Ceremony
In Tokyo, Japan there lived a young teen who lived in a big palace. He was known to the public as the "Master of Spinzaku", but to his close friends he was just Suzaku Kururugi. He had great power, and was known all around the world for his famous fighting style known as Spinzaku. One sunny day in Tokyo there was a ceremony that Suzaku was hosting, which was called the "Spinzaku Ceremony." Fans from all across the world were there to see this ceremony and were interested to see if they were to be apart of the "chosen ones", people chosen to be the new students of Spinzaku. There, Suzaku Kururugi walked out of the palace and stood in front of the balcony looking over the crowd, wearing his royal garments. Just as that happened, the crowd screamed and yelled cheering him off, showing their fascination for him. "I have invited all of you here today for this ceremony to make an important announcement," said Suzaku making his first statement. "I am sure all of you already know that, but allow me to elaborate. As you already know, people from this crowd will be chosen to be students of the fighting style Spinzaku, but what will they do as students? They will go on very important missions under my command. Now time for the ceremony oh and one more thing. There will only be a few chosen ones..." The crowd gasped and everyone looked around now knowing that their chances of being picked now decreased to a very slim chance. They didn't know what to do. "Calm yourselves, and just relax," said Suzaku in an attempt to calm the crowd. "Spinzaku!" Suzaku stood there on the balcony with his sword pointing upwards, and all of a sudden a whole bunch of tiny men start flipping out of his sword in a spinning motion. The tiny men went into the crowd and they begin to flip around whoever was worthy enough to be the chosen one. The chosen ones were found and they were a guy with black, a person with brown hair and some glasses, a man that had parted blonde hair and also had glasses, a weird person with a white mask, and some guy with a Kamen Rider mask. "You have all been chosen to be on my team!" yelled Suzaku fiercely pointing his sword at them. "Now that you are this far, do you choose to back out or accept my offer?" "Accept!" they all yelled in happiness. It was now after the ceremony and Suzaku and the chosen ones were outside. "Now that you're on my team, I'm going to need you to come with me," said Suzaku walking inside the palace. The chosen ones followed and Suzaku began to speak. "Now that we're in a private room"--doors suddenly close and lock--"I can tell you the truth that I am not Suzaku Kururugi, but I am Lelouch vi Britannia!" exclaimed Lelouch. "Time for you to meet your--OW!" It was the real Suzaku Kururugi, appearing out of no where kicking Lelouch in the face. "YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lelouch with his eye twitching angrily. "Haters Gonna Hate!" yelled Suzaku with a troll-like face. "So you gonna sit here and stay mad or fight?" "Shut the fuck up, of course I'm gonna fight!!!!!!" yelled Lelouch charging at Suzaku. To Be Continued... Category:Spinzaku Category:Spinzaku Chapters Category:Chapters